


Chokechain

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Poe Dameron hurts so pretty, Protective Finn, no fluffballs were harmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During that unpleasant session on the Finalizer,  Kylo Ren left a few commands behind in Poe's subconscious. When one of those commands triggers, it's up to Finn to defend his lover from the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chokechain

Poe wakes in the middle of the night, six months after the destruction of Starkiller Base, five months after the Resistance evacuated D’Qar, to the sound of Kylo Ren’s unmistakable, horrible voice echoing through his mind: _Tell me where you are. Tell me. Tell me._

The voice, more horribly yet, is accompanied by an irresistible compulsion to get up, to walk to the nearest interstellar comm and plug in a certain sequence that Poe does not know and yet knows too well, to speak aloud the coordinates that will damn his fellows to death or worse. Poe whimpers between clenched teeth as his body rises without his will - pays no attention to the way he desperately tries to stop, to lie back down, _anything_.

And Finn, blessed light-sleeping Finn, wakes instantly beside him, blinks through the darkness at Poe moving slowly and inexorably towards the door and says, “Buddy?”

Poe’s body does not want to speak, but Poe grits out, harsh and painful, “Get General. Evacuate. Leave me.”

Finn’s out of bed before Poe can finish speaking, wrapping Poe up in his arms and holding him still. Finn is stronger than Poe is - far stronger - and he does not let go even when Poe’s traitor body struggles against his grip. “Not leaving you _anywhere_ , buddy,” he says quietly. “What’s going on?”

“Ren,” Poe gasps, even the single word hurting like fire, and even in the dimness of their room lit only by BB-8’s charging lights he can see Finn’s worried expression go flat and furious and fierce.

“He can’t have you,” Finn says firmly. “Not now, not ever. I won’t let him.”

And the world - goes away. Poe is standing ankle-deep in snow, with Finn’s broad back in front of him, and across the - clearing? Yes, they’re in a clearing - stands Kylo Ren, holding in one gloved hand a chain which stretches across the clearing to end clasped around Poe’s throat. Poe grasps at it, tries desperately to pull it off, and Kylo Ren laughs, deep and smug.

“No little girl to hide behind this time, traitor? I’ll kill you this time, as I should have when last we met, and your pet pilot will tell me everything I need to know to wipe your rebel scum from the universe forever.”

Finn says, soft and angry as Poe has never heard him, “First, that ‘little girl’ kicked your ass last time, if I recall correctly. It was an honor to be defended by her. And second, I don’t need her help to deal with _you_ , coward.”

Kylo Ren snarls and yanks on the chain, bringing Poe stumbling to his knees in the snow, and Finn shouts, wordless protective rage that warms Poe all through even as the snow and the chain around his neck chill him to the bone, and draws a blaster out of nowhere. Kylo Ren laughs. “You think you can challenge me with _that_?” he asks contemptuously.

“Let’s find out,” Finn says, and shoots, rapid fire, three times - four - five - empties the blaster’s charge at Kylo Ren, and while the Knight of Ren is desperately trying to deflect all of the shots, lightsaber flickering madly, Finn drops the blaster and lunges across the clearing, faster than Poe’s ever seen him move before, and punches Kylo Ren in the solar plexus. Kylo Ren makes a high whooping noise and doubles over, and Finn yanks his mask off with both hands and punches the Knight of Ren in the nose as hard as he can. There’s a sickening sound of cartilage breaking, and then Poe is privileged to watch as his lover proceeds to absolutely _demolish_ Kylo Ren with his bare hands. The Darksider doesn’t even manage to get a single hit in with his lightsaber - Finn grabs his wrist when he tries to bring the blade around, breaks it with a vicious twist, flings the weapon away into the woods and kicks Ren in the crotch for good measure, and then he grabs Kylo Ren’s _other_ wrist and twists it until Kylo Ren screams, high and shrill like a dying animal, and drops the chain that holds Poe motionless in the snow.

Finn picks it up as Kylo Ren falls to his knees, and then, carefully and with malice aforethought, kicks Ren in the head. The Knight slumps to the snow, limp and barely conscious.

“I’m not going to kill you,” Finn says softly, “because Rey and Poe have better claims than I do. But if you ever try something like this again, I’ll damn well break every bone in your body. Do you hear me?”

Kylo Ren wheezes something that might be agreement, and Finn nods sharply, comes striding back across the clearing to Poe and helps Poe to stand, and very gently unfastens the chain from around his neck, dropping it into the trampled snow at their feet.

“Alright?” he asks softly, and Poe nods -

And they are back in their tiny, dimly-lit room, Poe wrapped in Finn’s strong arms, and the compulsion to betray the Resistance is gone as if it had never been.

“I didn’t know you were Force-sensitive,” Poe says blankly.

Finn grins a little wryly. “Neither did I,” he says quietly. “Learn something new every day, I guess.”

“Guess so,” Poe says, and kisses him. Finn leans into it, lips as soft and sweet as ever; if Poe hadn’t just watched him _destroy_ a man with his bare hands, he’d think Finn was as innocent as the dawn. “Thanks, buddy.”

“For you?” Finn says, smiling. “Anything. Anytime.” He blinks across the room at the clock. “But maybe we can catch a few more hours of rack time before we have to get up properly and tell the General about this?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Poe admits, and lets Finn pull him back to bed and curl around him, warm and comforting. Poe’s going to have _nightmares_ about this, he knows that already - but he suspects he’s also going to dream of Finn defending him, so even the nightmares might not be too bad.


End file.
